


Xander Danvers-Grant

by astradanvers



Series: Xander Series [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, Xander series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Cat have a baby, doesn’t matter how (IVF, kara’s alien body, etc… but it must be biologically Kara’s). On one of those nights that the baby won’t stop crying Kara finally tries to sing a Kryptonian lullaby and it turns out its the only way to make the kid calm, like he/she recognizes it. Kara is beyond happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xander Danvers-Grant

**Author's Note:**

> So this is clearly part of the Xander Series but I’m posting them in the order they were written instead of the timeline order because well the rest will probably fall all over the place too. So yeah, hope you enjoy.

They spent months arguing about it. Kara wanted to see Cat pregnant, she’d missed the older woman’s first two pregnancies but she’d seen the pictures from when Cat was pregnant with Carter and the older woman glowed in them. Kara could only imagine the real life image was much more beautiful. In contrast Cat wanted to watch Kara carry their child. She wanted to be able to spoil the younger woman and watch the way she handled each change in her body. Eventually the two had come to a standstill, tired of fighting, ready to add to their family and unsure of how to proceed. In the end the solution had been to flip a coin, only that had ended in cheating, on both parts and finally they’d requested that Alex be the one to flip the coin. 

Alex had helped with the process of Kara and Cat conceiving as well. It had taken alien technology that mutated, at least that was how it was described, it mutated a part of Cat’s DNA which was then used to fertilize Kara’s egg and now nine months and six days later Kara stands in the nursery she and Cat had spent a whole weekend painting together, with her small son cradled close to her chest.

She rocks him gently, murmuring to him, trying to calm his loud wails that nearly rattle the walls of the penthouse. Cat slips up behind her then, arms sliding around Kara’s waist, “He really hates sleeping, doesn’t he?” she questions quietly, “And letting his mommies sleep.”

Kara smiles, they’ve both been up for nearly three straight days because Jeremiah Alexander does not like sleep. The only time they’ve managed to keep the baby quiet is when he nurses which inevitably ends with Xander falling asleep against his mother’s breast but only lasts for a short while. “I’ve tried feeding him, changing him, burping him,” Kara looks pleadingly at Cat, “I’m out of ideas.”

“Singing?” Cat questions. “Something has to stop him crying. Neither one of us can keep up this only having a break every few hours while he nurses.” She studies her wife, reaching up and brushing her cheek, “I know your hearing is beginning to strain.”

The younger woman shrugs, “I can handle it for him.” She closes her eyes, “I have an idea.” She settles into the two seater rocking chair they’d bought so neither one would have to be up alone with the baby, watches as Cat settles beside her. The two of them set the rocking chair on a gentle motion and Kara begins to hum quietly, allowing the sound to grow louder until she’s singing in a language that Cat doesn’t recognize. It takes the other woman a few moments but then she realizes that the words are pieces of Kara’s native language. Slowly the baby begins to fall quiet.

After his cries have died away Kara switches from her native language to english, “From your head down to your toes, you’re too much, goodness knows. But you’re so precious to me, sweet as can be, baby of mine. Baby of mine.” Looking down at her son, Kara smiles to find him sleeping, for the first time in days his face completely peaceful as if he’d known just what needed and what he needed had been the sound of his ancestors. The weight against her shoulder causes Kara to look over to Cat and smile slightly finding the other woman sleeping as well.


End file.
